


【漢康】萬聖夜預演

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reverse au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※噗浪點梗，鞘繼點的反轉AU！※設定：反轉漢康角色扮演成原作漢康(安卓漢扮人類、人類康扮安卓)滾床。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【漢康】萬聖夜預演

「我們真的要這麼做？」

「是的，漢克。」年輕有為的施特恩副隊長在坐著的安卓額頭側邊比劃著角度，最終以一個完美的密合度將手裡的遮光膚色貼片蓋住了HK800的LED燈圈。

康納又取下了漢克綁著頭髮的橡皮圈，打散仿生人的灰色髮絲和瀏海，捧著他的臉左右打量：「這樣看起來就蠻有一回事的了，再給你換身衣服。」

漢克像個等身大娃娃一樣被興致勃勃的人類擺弄，他默默連上網路問警局裡剛覺醒不久的PC系列仿生人們：「往年萬聖節的時候施特恩副隊長都很積極參與嗎？」

「不，他以前從不參加。」

「去年整個警局裡不玩變裝的只有他，連局長都戴了雙惡魔角，我這裡有留存影像紀錄。」

「今年不是你強迫他一起報名的嗎？」

我才沒有！HK800強力否認，明明是康納突然說萬聖節扮裝是警局的慣例，他們要一起在晚上發糖果給來到門口的孩子，還要用這副模樣出去巡邏……然後就擅自在發來的電子邀請出席確認欄中填了他和自己的名字。

他還提出了一個建議：「你扮成人類，我就扮成仿生人吧！」

康納的熱衷程度非比尋常，明明離節日還有一個月，他卻已經躍躍欲試地準備起來，試著遮完燈圈後他就說要去治裝，漢克只好跟人類到二手衣店去買了一些品味有點獨特的花襯衫還有夾克，因為康納說「穿有點舊的衣服才有老練警探的感覺，就像那些電影和電視劇裡演的」。

HK800不是很懂，於是當晚他趁康納熟睡時，把一百部影評和關鍵字中有「老練警探」的電影和劇集以多視窗多倍速的方式都「看」完了，他覺得自己學了不少，或許可以掌握到康納想要的感覺。

隔日早上，施特恩副隊長自然醒來後去浴室洗漱，回來以後他旁邊的安卓居然沒有跟著起身，而是閉著眼發出了輕微的……鼾聲？

康納疑惑地拍拍他：「漢克？」

「別吵！」HK800做出「睡眼惺忪」的模樣，很無賴地翻身搧手，啪一下打在空枕頭上：「再五分鐘……不，十分鐘……」

他甚至還掀起睡衣下襬抓了抓下腹，完全是一名活生生的大叔樣。

「你怎麼了？」康納並沒有反應過來：「是需要補充藍血嗎？」

漢克不演了，他睜開眼：「你不是想要我扮人類嗎？我在練習！」

「噢。」康納睜大雙眸：「那你還會些什麼？不如你現在就把我……當成你的仿生人搭檔，我們一起練習，互相指導。」

漢克挑了挑眉毛，一般人那種察言觀色本事他還在努力培養，但康納比較例外，畢竟他們之間是最親密的關係。他看得出來，施特恩副隊長又進入了那種興致盎然的狀態。

大概就類似……小孩子挖掘出玩具新玩法的那種表情吧。

漢克記錄下人類的微表情，然後開口說道：「這他媽是什麼爛天氣，你不要再催我了，我不想去上班！」

「你學會說髒話和偷懶了，漢克！」康納看起來很感興趣：「再說一點！」

「你這樣可不像安卓。」漢克提醒他。

「哦，嗯……」康納想了想，他點頭，同時調整了語氣和坐姿，抑揚頓挫地說：「抱歉，但我認為翹班是不對的行為，我們應該要在九點整抵達辦公室──現在還剩下一小時四十二分鐘。」

「還久得很呢，」漢克懶洋洋地笑著，然後一伸手將康納用肘彎勾了下來，手掌摸進他的睡褲：「真是迷人的小仿生人，讓我試試你的組件好不好用？」

「請問你想做什麼？」康納察覺到他的意圖，卻又記得自己現在的人設，故作不懂地歪著頭。

漢克身為最先進的警用安卓，收集資料的能力可是頂級的，他歸納過老練警探作品後得出了許多標誌性的關鍵字，其中有一項就是「中年大叔們可能會有一點好色」。

反正康納是屬於他的人類，對他「好色」點完全沒問題，況且對方的眼神很顯然是對扮演這幅模樣的他起了性慾。漢克說著略顯油滑的調戲之言，一面把康納的褲子給剝了。

「你乖乖的，上班就來得及。」HK800親吻康納剛剛才刮得乾淨的鬢邊，分析出了一點氣味清爽的刮鬍膏和乳液的成分。

於是施特恩副隊長就這麼半推半就地和他的仿生情人玩起了身分反轉的PLAY。

「現在我是警局副隊長，你是……什麼型號好？」漢克想了0.13秒，選了一個未曾有的虛構編號：「RK怎麼樣？RK800。」

「那你姓什麼？」康納小聲問。

「當然是跟你姓。」漢克蠻不在意地說：「我是漢克‧施特恩，你是RK800康納！」

他們這時候已經離開了床，力量特化過的HK800將上衣敞開下身赤裸的人類壓在牆面上，雙手托著他的臀一下一下往上頂，他們之前就這樣做過，康納知道自己很安全，漢克絕不會失手把他掉下去。所以他很放鬆，並且能夠全心享受這種在親暱中疊加的快感。

「哦……你會把我弄壞。」他在漢克的耳畔低吟。

「操你的安卓，你專門挨操的屁股組件有這麼容易壞嗎？看看這些水……」漢克看似粗魯的動作中帶著恰到好處的細膩，他明白康納愛什麼，既然他的好上司這麼沉浸，那他不介意再配合一陣子。

「壞掉了，哈啊……」康納被他幹得舒爽至極，不知為何，從漢克嘴裡說出這種帶點刻意物化的言語卻讓他更加亢奮，肉壁裡面一縮一縮地貪婪吸吮著：「被你插壞了，怎麼辦？」

漢克挺動得更快了，他笑道：「那我幫你換，換成雙性的，還是女性的，嗯？欠操的小安卓！」

「我──欠操，嗯嗯……」康納緊緊摟著漢克的脖子，在激烈的顛動中發出壓抑的顫音：「我想可能要過熱……或是當機了！」

「你是幾年前的落後機型，還會被弄到當機？」漢克色厲內荏地說：「我知道了，一定是我的肉棒太厲害！你這種塑膠小屁股承受不住也是當然的……」

康納已經講不出完整的句子了，他被認真起來的HK800由內到外撩得神魂顛倒，漢克比他想像中扮演得還好，現在的他真的好像一個活生生的中年警探，脾氣有點壞、口吻粗獷中帶著低俗的調笑、動作躁動而激烈……讓青年恍惚中有種好像出軌了的錯覺。

「嗯哼……嗯……」

漢克用嘴巴堵起了康納的聲音讓它們變成悶哼，他的人類往前傾將部分體重壓上來，在這種體位下還試圖扭腰，顯然是舒服到了極點。

就算康納整個人攀在漢克身上，對HK800來說也完全不是問題，於是漢克就這麼做了──警用安卓強壯的手臂穩穩地往靠自己的方向斜上托了一下，像是用性愛組件將人類釘在自己身上。

背後離開牆壁，所有重量都依託對方支撐的康納下意識地緊張了一下，滾燙的肌膚大片貼上安卓溫度稍微低一點的身軀，他本來快要高潮了，現在漢克不動，快感被卡在一個不上不下的位置，他忍不住開口要求：「漢克……副隊長，繼續操我的塑膠屁股……」

「要狠一點的？」

「狠一點。」

「那有什麼問題。」漢克暫時退出他體內，然後抱著康納轉了個半圈倒下，將他輕輕摔進後面柔軟的大床上。

漢克欺身壓上，大幅拉開康納的腿根就往裡插，已經被操開的柔軟濕潤穴肉容納了他，在聲音響亮的進出之間攪打淫靡的細緻泡泡和黏稠水絲。

康納像離水的魚那樣張合著嘴喘氣，他在漢克摸上身前硬挺的肉莖不久後短暫地繃緊了一下，漢克感覺到胸腹濺上了白濁的液體，他的人類射精了。

「──好玩嗎？」漢克往康納的腮邊大親一口：「我親愛的副隊長？」

康納去訂做了一件「RK800」仿生人制服，因為漢克的那件比他大一號，直接穿起來肯定不合身，追求完美的施特恩副隊長除了這個，連多彩燈圈，各種配套的鞋子、領帶襯衫等等都準備好了。

反正也不是只有萬聖節一天能用，他盤算著，以後要是有興致了，隨時還可以再拿出來，和漢克再玩些私人的……「小遊戲」。

**Author's Note:**

> 總結：這是一個塑膠說別人是塑膠，然後被說的人也樂於當塑膠的情趣愛愛故事^w<


End file.
